Unexpected family
by nekocandy4life
Summary: Two years have passed: two years of chaos and obstacles but now our couple's love is deepen beyond anything. Everything is now perfect but what happens when a little accident happens and they find a cute knocked up Ritsu? If this isn't enough what will Yukina do when a certain chibi raven is released from prison and finds out about their soon to be child? P.U.T.P sequel people:)
1. my heart

**Here like I promised.**

**Yukina X Onodera sequel~**

**OMGFHVYUIJNBFGCUYIJ:KMNBVCTULGIHIJ!**

**Lol I kept coming up with so many new fanfics so I thought wth, might as well brainstorm and get my butt started on this sequel:)**

**Go easy on me with the criticism ok**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Looking back on everything that happened to this day, I can proudly claim the hardships were worth overcoming. I traded a life of heartache and pain for a new complete one. Some think it was stupid.

'Why go through the hassle of forming a new heart, it'll just break again.'

I, too, thought the same way before Yukina Kou came into my life. He found my heart in all its shattered glory that faithful day and picked it up despite its razor sharp pieces. He never threw it away as trash like others would and did.

No.

He took the pieces and made it new, mixing them with the pieces of his heart and fusing them to perfection with his love.

A love that is mine alone to do what I please with.

To hold

To lock up and monopolize

And never tire of it

Best of all he gave me his love I can love back twice as much with everything.

So yes, the trade I made was worth all the pain I experienced back then and it was stupid for taking a chance at love again but so what? It's like that saying 'A foolish man is a wise man for he follows his heart.'

Kou is my heart and I shall follow him no matter what.

"So what's your plans today?" said heart sitting across the table asks me.

We've been dating for two years now and began living together this year. It took the whole year when we got back from the UK for him to convince me to move in with him and so far everything has been good.

His apartment is like my old one.

No guestroom which is perfect with me.

It is nice sharing a bed and cuddling with Kou on colds nights when my job doesn't hold me hostage or when I have days off like today.

"Nothing much" I answer him trying to eat but my stomach agrees to disagree. "Me and Nowaki san are going to Hiroki's job to take him out for his birthday. Plus I want to spar with my dear cousin." I chuckle the last part.

Since last year I have changed huh?

Before I would just be all uptight and jaded, trying to control everything around me. If someone were to have told me I would be like how I am now back then I would have scoffed in the person's face.

Look at me now.

Yeah I'm still pushing myself past my limit to be something without my parent's influence but I don't really see it as everything anymore. I still work hard of course that will never change but I've loosened up and learned to enjoy life as well.

Smile

Laugh

Joke around

I also see my family more often when I get the chance now and am happy that they are no longer expecting me to marry An chan. Though mother is now bugging me about when I'm going to marry Kou. Well I don't mind her nagging about that, that much because it's about someone I do love romantically.

"You're still coming to my school later though right?" he pouts making me laugh more.

"Of course, you're coming with us—right?" I shoot back.

"Of course love!"

Gah!

Of course whenever we show affection, no matter how little, I still get shy and blush like a disfigurative tomato.

"Awe, cute~"

"P-please stop…" I beg hiding behind my coat while I get ready to leave.

"Hey" he comes to me "You forgot something.

"Eh? No I didn't." what does he mean?

"Yes you did." In a moment he leans down and pecks me on the lips "You forgot a goodbye kiss. Come home soon."

D-damn that sparkly smile of his…

"B-be home soon." I blush more and rush out down the halls. I will never get use to the butterflies he sends to my stomach but I also will never get tired of the butterflies as well.

I put a hand to my lips still tingling with the kiss.

Shaking my head I smile and make my way down the sidewalk towards the school my cousin works at. I didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind me or bother to question the chill that blew down my spine.

Only god himself knew what those omens signified and what would befall on me and Kou this year. Only he knew and I had yet to find out.

* * *

**Review and give me the will to go on with this  
**

**o.o  
**

**please**

**O.O**

**Til next time~**


	2. watch out

**FINALLY!  
We continue...not.**

**I want to start continuing my other stories like this though this is only a short chapter out of spur of the moment.**

**But don't kill me!**

**I have a new notebook and i SWEAR (really!) it is for this story (and the sequel for fragile heart) so i will be writing and typing the chapters out when they're done.**

**secondly all my teachers (literally ALL of them) told me yesterday i should practice my print instead of writing in cursive so i'm sort of down today...that and my sister found my stories and said to me "Your sick" **

**Then she went on to bash me about the stuff i write and my grammar and that i should get a life. She even ORDERED me to clean the bathroom of our house.**

**BITCH!**

**I have a life!**

**It's called being fucking random!**

**At least I'M not the one crying at everything MY boyfriend does/says and tries doing things to please him. sheesh~ he better be the one pleasing me! YOU GET A LIFE! Until then sis you can suck it!**

**To everyone else excuse my anger but i hate when my sister does this (which is like every day!) and the fact i can't do or say shit back makes me want to scream. She's not right...right?**

**MY stories don't suck do they?**

**Dear god...*emo corner***

* * *

"Ritsu san!" Nowaki waves. He is standing at the gates of the school for me so we can go in together. I hope my cousin Hiroki is in his class teaching right now so we can shock the life out of him!

It'll be amusing to see him rigid and squealing with uncontrolled rage.

Walking pass the giant with that in mind, I wave "Ready?"

Him: "Hai!"

While we walked through the halls trying to find the right class (the college is like a maze!) my mind for some reason wandered back to two years ago.

When I was still broken.

The burning jealousy I held towards Hiroki because he found someone that loves him like Nowaki. It was their love I envied because didn't have it back then.

But I learned that didn't mean I couldn't have it.

It was Kou that taught me that.

"It's my fault."

_**"What?!"**_

_**"It's no one else's fault but mine for breaking my own heart"**_

_**"That's not true." He cups my face "you only wanted to love and be loved in return." He pauses and gazes at me with a look Takano use to give but kinder and not…forceful.**_

_**"I want to piece back your heart won't you let me?" Yukina's slender fingers caress my cheeks making me flush me. Leaning in closer he says in a husky voice which I find calming.**_

_**"let me pick up the pieces"**_

When Kou came into my life…that jealousy that was eating away at me dissipated. It was like that yearning I desired was replaced with overwhelming joy at the fact my cousin and Nowaki found each other.

Yin and yang

Balance

Hm—wonder if that applies to Kou and I as well?

I still have my flaws and lash out of anger but Kou somehow turns them all for the better.

He's humble and rubs that off on me at times.

Like today.

With him it's hard NOT to smile or be happy which is good (no stress) but it does make me believe he has a bit too much influence over me since not even hell week at my job brings me down at times.

Scary…

"Oi!"

Huh?

"Look out!"

Turning to the panicky voices—I'm too late.

"What the he—?!"

***Crash***


	3. sweet dreams

**Yeah~ this is a bit longer than the last one!**

**First pov: Yukina! (I know you all have been secretly waiting for this fufufu;)**

**Second pov: Surprise! You just have to read it and guess! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Haah…I miss my sweetie already and its only noon.

Wah!

This is his day off too yet we aren't spending it together. Ok so he's coming here to my school but—but—I can't wait much longer!

I miss him!

I want him with me so badly. It's bad enough his work rarely gives him days off and he comes home too worn out to even speak to me. They even hold him hostile at days at a time!

_**"****Yukina~"**_

H-huh?

I thought I just heard…no. That can't be.

He's been locked up with no parole for two years now so there's no way it I just heard his voice.

_**"****Yukina~"**_

Irk…I must be imagining thing.

That's right.

_**"****Yuki—"**_

My cell phone goes off making me jump from the stool I was sitting on. The eerie quietness and also the voice dies away as a familiar ringtone replaces them.

Calming my spooked heart, I take out the little machine and check the caller ID.

It's my lover!

"Yes honey~" My little sugar called me. He must have felt how lonely I was getting!

"GET YOUR ASS AT THE HOSPITAL QUICK YOU DUMBASS!"

"Eh?!" It's not my sweetie. "Where's Ritsu? Why do you have his phone Kamijou san, wait, what do you mean hospital!?" panic blankets me suddenly when my answer goes ignored.

"Just get over! It the Sakura pedals Hospital got it. Hurry."

You so don't have to tell me twice or at all for that matter!

Running out with only my paint clothes still on because I forgot my coat, my mind goes rigid with worry pushing that voice from earlier to the back of my mind.

"Where is he!? How is he!?" I all but cry once I am inside the building which earns me more than a few stares from people. "What happened to him?"

"Calm down fool!" Kamijou san growled annoyed but I could tell he was also worried about Ritsu. Their family, of course he'll worry.

"Nowaki's in the room talking with the doctor ok." Sighing he goes on to say "The idiot should have watched his surroundings better" as he scratched the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Please just hurry up and tell me! I don't want what happened two years ago to happen again! I'll DIE if he goes through…that…again.

_**A crash broke everyone out their peaceful evening.**_

_**People rushed to aid the in injured and dialed 911 but I stood there staring for a moment. Too shocked at what happened.**_

_**I got out of it when I saw Sinful child frame run over to her cousin's body crying her eyes out. In no second less I was there crying too, screaming that this wasn't real.**_

_**"NO!" I screamed to life itself "Ritsu! Ritsu no!" don't leave me.**_

_**The paramedic pulled me away as they took him. Feeling like my soul was ripped away from my body I fell to my knees shaking with sobs.**_

_**The cops came and asked what happened but I couldn't speak. I just wanted to turn back the time and stop Ritsu from sacrificing himself like that.**_

That voice came back as I remembered what still haunts me to this day.

_**Next I know, Kisa was being cuffed and taken away. Before he was gone he screamed madly "I was supposed to be your one and only! Love only me! I hope Ricchan dies a painful slow death! Then maybe you can come to your senses and crawl back to me where you belong! LOVE ME!"**_

Bringing me somewhat back from the horrible memoirs, Kamijou san growls in venom; "Some punks from the science club at my work threw some glasses of mixed chemicals at Ritsu. We didn't have time to find out who the kids were. We had to get Ritsu here quick because the chemicals were making it difficult for him to breath."

Ba-bump!

"Where's is he Kamijou san!" PARANOIA! IT'S ALL PARANOIA!

Please let it be all my imagination!

Eyebrow twitching, the literature professor points at a door that I just realized we walked to with the number _'122' _on it. "He's in there stupid."

Oh.

"Thanks!" without a second to waste I go in.

All in want to see is my Ritsu alive and not in any sort of accident that will kill him!

"Kou?" sleepy half lidded green eyes peer at me like he's trying to decipher if I'm an illusion or not. The other two occupants in the room stop talking at once.

Seeing the doctor on duty I ask him what's wrong with my lover.

He looks perplexed for a moment until Nowaki san nods that it's ok at him, then he tells me what I want to know.

"We don't know yet." Ok never mind that. That is NOT what I wanted to know.

"Nothing?" you gotta give me someone dude.

"The chemicals he's been exposed to, did something to his body, we just don't know what yet."

"Is it serious?"

"Only time will tell" shrugging the doctor turns to the door followed by Nowaki san. "Visiting time is over at eight o'clock today so you can stay until then if you like. He'll be free to leave tomorrow afternoon. Also be cautious please. My patient is sedated at the moment so he might go in and out of it and be silly just to let you know."

Sitting beside my loves side on the edge of the bed once the two doctors leave I look down at the face of my precious jewel, my brow knot together.

Only time will tell what the chemicals did to him…

Letting go a sigh, small hands surprise me as they touch my face softly.

"Why aren't you smiling?" Ritsu's voice is childish. How much drugs did they put him under? "Where's your sparkles?" sparkles?

"What sparkles?"

"Your sparkles silly!" he pokes my nose "When you smile, I like your sparkles. They're so warm and loving…" he pulls me down next to him and hugs me to his chest. "You're so warm and calming, I love you."

I blush hard as he drifts off to dreamland.

Wow.

He's so un-bashful when he out of it.

I like it.

Smiling at my sweetie words, I maneuver us to where I'm hugging his body close to mine and kiss his messy hair I love so much. I listen to the steady beat of his heart as I begin to join him in dream paradise.

Oh Ritsu…I love more each and every day.

You have no clue.

The very next day came and my heart was released from the hospital with orders to return the next week to see if any changes were happening to his body.

Also he got two days off now from his work which means TWO WHOLE DAYS to ourselves!

Thank you Kami sama!

"Nn…" he mews as we kiss passionately, falling on our bed in a tangle of limbs.

Yes.

Tonight is the best for I have my love alive and with me alone for the next two days~

If we only knew what would befall on us after this night that would soon turn the wheel of fate once more.

* * *

_I chuckle insanely as I look upon these two sleep after their obvious love making._

_Such fools._

_To think I would let them be._

_Such pure unaware idiots._

_They don't know this is MY stage and I'm the star soon to pull their strings._

_Soon_

_But not now._

_Now I rest until dawn comes_

_~Sweet dreams~_

* * *

**Gonna be a SWEET DREAM~**

**For a beautiful NIGHTMARE~**

**Review and tell me who you think the second pov belongs to!**

**I'll give you a hint~**

**SHIT. WILL. GO. DOWN.**

**O_O**

**Til next time~**


End file.
